


Unforgivable

by hakyonax



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyonax/pseuds/hakyonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a subconscious thought, an automatic reflex that pushes Hak's body forward. Maybe for a second Hak sees the little, gentle boy in his mind and not the murderer, betrayer man who had destroyed everything with one blow of his vengeful sword. Blue and green eyes meet, the bodyguard and the king look at each other for a second, but this time there is no understanding, this time everything goes wrong.<br/>Only one sentence runs through his stupid brain "She will never forgive me if I die".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, I keep rewriting this story but it doesn't come out the way I want it to. Please forgive me everyone.  
> A comment to make me feel better would be deeply appreciated.

It was early morning in the wind tribe's territory and the day had started in the worst way possible. Soldiers from the Sei empire were attacking the border, as they had been doing daily during the last month. Usually they came in small groups dressed as bandits with the intention to slowly weaken Kouka's border, but today was different. Today yona and her companions were exhausted from the previous fights and the number of Sei soldiers seems to be endless.

They were all fighting, even Yoon was trying his best standing behind Yona covering her back as a shield. Worst the soldiers already knew about the dragons abilities, as they were trying not to attack Zeno, who in his normal state could not do much. Most of the soldiers were in fact surrounding the other dragons and Hak. They were all at their limit, covered in bruises and cuts they couldn't possibly  hold on much longer. Where the hell were all the wind tribe's warriors?

 

* * *

Soo-won was in a meeting with the wind tribe's general Tea-wo and the elder Son Mundok regarding the recent Sei empire attacks. While discussing what amount of help the sky tribe would provide and how to retaliate against Sei,  the meeting room's door flies open.

Han-dea runs in shouting " Sei is attacking right now, there are too many soldiers this time". He is looking at Tea-wo and the elder trying to make them understand that Yona is still there and the battle is not going in her favour.

Son Mundok is quick in his answer : " it would be too risky for your majesty and just you and your small guard wouldn't make the difference. The wind tribe will deal with this.

With a knowing and piercing gaze Soo-won replies : " there is not need to worry elder, whoever is already fighting will need all the help they can get". Saying so the king rushes out.

* * *

 

The soldiers have managed to separate each member of the group and each warrior is now surrounded, fighting alone. 

" You are getting too slow Hak. Are you falling asleep my friend? 

" You are the one falling asleep droopy eyes maybe I should hit you to wake you up"

Shin-ah takes his mask off and gets rid of many soldier before his course backfires and he is paralysed on the ground. Kija sees it  and runs to help him blocking a soldier blade just before it goes through the blue dragon's still body. Finally horses  arrive and the combined forces of the sky and wind tribe turn the fate of the battle around in minutes. The King's white robes are already covered in blood but the enemies are almost all down now. Hak is looking around to find his princess when he sees a soldier running at Soo-won's back. 

It's a subconscious thought, an automatic reflex that pushes Hak's body forward. Maybe for a second Hak sees the little, gentle boy in his mind and not the murderer, betrayer man who had destroyed everything with one blow of his vengeful sword. Blue and green eyes meet, the bodyguard and the king look at each other, but this time there is no understanding, this time everything goes wrong.

Soo-won rises his sword as to stop the thunder beast's murderous charge and when Hak rises his weapon in return, he turns his back to the Sei soldier whose blade runs right through his chest. It all happens too fast, the Sei solder's blow is strong and deep and it would pierces through both of his opponents bodies but Hak puts a strong hand on Soo-won shoulder and pushes him back a step, letting the enemy's blade finish its fatal job. Soo-won is like frozen, staring at the blade that with a fleshy bloody sound enters is childhood friend's bones and muscles. They look at each other but there is no hate in their eyes, only pain, surprise and shock.

To save HIM, Hak had make the biggest mistake of his entire existence. Only a sentence runs through his stupid brain _"She will never forgive me if I die"_ ", and jet, maybe this is as should have always been, if Soo-won wouldn't have done the unthinkable and that rainy night had never happened, they would have gone to battle together and Hak would have gladly died for his new king.

* * *

 Yona witness it all, like a flash back, and jet, somehow worse. It can't be, not again , not him, not like this. It's pain and madness and a blood thirst she had never experienced before. A scream leaves her mouth, like the sound of a wounded beast ripped to pieces. She screams and runs forward cutting the soldiers like they were puppets . The bastard who had hurt Hak removes his sword and turns around at the sound of her rage. Like flaming death she is behind him grabs his hair and slits his throat, blood splashes against her cheek. She let's the soldier's lifeless body fall to the ground.

The enemies are gone. The dragons collapse with their knees on the ground grabbing their chest, for her pain is going through their hearts, they can feel it, raw, sharp and bitter. They have failed her.

Soo-won is holding Hak's body that is now lying on the ground. Yona hands are on his chest frenetically trying to stop the blood,  her voice is broken  " Hak stay with me! YOON". The pretty boy doesn't move. Hak's hand touches hers " Hime, no. Leave it. I am done"

Yona voice it's desperate, pleading, shouting" NO, I need you, I won't let you...you are not allowed... DO YOU HEAR ME? You just can't die Hak" her eyes were burning with strength  and tears and Hak smiles. Blood is staining his teeth but his hand reaches her cheek  " you are strong enough Hime, please forgive me". Her tears are falling on his face, but this time their not falling off a cliff together, this time he will fall alone. Hak turns his gaze on the king and with his last strength grabs his collar "if you hurt her, if you even try and touch her I will haunt you until your hair goes white and your corpse is rotten".

Soo-won should say something. F _orgive me? No, I am unforgivable, I know that...It was for Kouka. But was it really?... I didn't mean to? Stupid...I would never hurt her! Bullshit..._ Every word sounds like an empty lie, even in his own head. Soo-won just nods and lowers his head. The king's shoulders are shaking but it doesn't matter, Hak doesn't care. He goes back to looks at his princess instead, violet eyes, face covered in blood and dust " I wanted to know how much you'd cry if I died...  I guess my wish was...granted" " 

His eyes go backwards and with a last desire on his lips the thunder beast's heart echoed his ultimate beat. Yona bends down and gently kisses his lips whispering the words he will never hear "I love you Hak".

Soo-won is so tired, he just wants to look away and go back to the castle where his actions still made sense. He goes to put Hak's  body down but Yona stops him" don't you dare! You will carry this weight, as will I". The king does not reply and yet he will hold Hak's body until the sun was again rising and the princess had no more tears left. She will whisper his name many times that night but Hak will never respond.

* * *

 The king himself and the wind tribe will carry Hak's body to the capital were a funeral will be held in his honour.  Son Hak name was restored and cleared. Yona left the throne to Soo-won and kept helping the villages of kouka directly, with the help of her dragons and without the restrictions of a crown. 

The dethroned princess efforts will be endless and jet a smile will never touch her lips again. Everyday she will practice her sword hearing her beloved voice " Hime, your side it's open" , " Hime, a kick is coming" , " Hime, just relax", " Hime, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles". When the wrinkles really came and red hairs were replaced by white, she could still be seen, under the light of each dawn cleaning her sword with a blue cloth and her tears.

Soo-won will die old, sitting on his stolen throne, knowing that his task was done, he  had obtained the power of the people in life and all that was left, was waiting for the punishment of the heavens in his death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planed to save Hak by saying that as Kija had the arm of a dragon, Jea-ha the leg, Shin-ah the eyes and Zeno the body so yona had the red dragon's heart, which it belonged to Hak and so he could not die. Or something like that but I guess I was in a disastrous mood today. Sorry again and thank you for reading


End file.
